


Stolen Thunder

by legendaryroar



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [19]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien/Human Relationships, Coming out nerves, Established Relationship, F/F, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:26:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16032962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legendaryroar/pseuds/legendaryroar
Summary: Veronica came out to her parents a long time ago, but preparing to tell them she's seeing an alien throws her right back to that moment.





	Stolen Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> For Sapphic September Day 19 - ~~Pride~~ or **Coming Out**.
> 
> So, I'm using the prompt for a relationship-coming out, which I hope is okay!

Acxa watched Veronica rush about the apartment, moving things around, dusting where there was no dust. She’d never seen her quite so anxious. She’d certainly never seen the apartment so tidy.

“I thought you were already...what is the phrase? Open?” she asked.

“Out,” Veronica muttered, as she picked up a pot plant and took it across the room to put somewhere else, only to bring it right back.

“Yes. Are you not already out to your family? I thought they knew you preferred your own sex,” Acxa said, watching her return to the snacks that were laid out on the table, shifting the plates around even though she had done so only a few minutes before and declared it perfect.

Veronica shook her head. “There’s a difference between my family knowing I’m a lesbian and knowing that I’m with an alien.”

Acxa tensed. “Is there?”

Veronica went so still it was like she’d been frozen in place. After a few moments, she slowly continued shifting plates around. “There isn’t. Not to me.”

The urge to go to her was strong, but Acxa didn’t know how to approach this level of nervousness in her. She’d never seen her this way before, not even before dangerous missions.

“They seem to be fine with Allura and Lance,” she said slowly.

Veronica stilled again, then visibly bit her lip so hard it went white.

“Veronica?”

With a shake of her head, Veronica moved across the room and started rearranging some flowers she’d put in a vase.

“It’s the same, I know. But it’s also...I just...I’m worried.”

Acxa sighed. “Because Allura looks so human, and I’m...blue?”

Veronica moved across the room again. “It sounds so terrible to say it out loud, but...yes? I just...I know they probably won’t care at all. But what if they do? I’ve never been at odds with them before, I wouldn’t know what to do, or say. And you’re here too. Maybe I should have told them in private. You shouldn’t have to hear it if they disapprove.”

Still unsure what to do, Acxa got up and wandered over to her. She reached out to touch her, but then stopped and leaned against the wall near the shelves she was rearranging  instead . 

“Is it not better to wait and see how they react before assuming the worst?” she asked

“Yes,” Veronica breathed, her shoulders slumping. “But I can’t stop _thinking_.”

Acxa nodded and tried to think of what might help. “Is Lance coming?”

“Of course,” Veronica snorted. “He’s never one to miss a family gathering. Especially when there’s food.”

“Then you have one person you know for sure supports you,” Acxa said, nodding to herself. “He already knows, and he has said nothing to indicate he is not okay with it.”

Veronica snorted. “He’d be a filthy hypocrite if he did.”

Acxa watched her shift some books around. “Then would you r family not also be hypocrites if they  treat  us any differently than they  treat Lance and Allura?”

Veronica groaned. “Yes. I’m being irrational. I know.”

“It’s...” 

Acxa  stopped as the door to the apartment opened and closed, and Lance sauntered into the living room. He went straight to the table of snacks, picking up a handful before turning to them.

“So, sorry to steal your thunder, but I kind of accidentally may have said something revealing on the drive over from mom’s,” he said. “They already know you two are a thing. My bad?”

“Lance!” Veronica hissed, gripping the book in her hand so tightly Acxa thought she might throw it at him.

“Relax. It’s cool. They’re fine. They’ve gone off to get Acxa some presents or something, I made them drop me off first so I could warn you. You know how mom gets.”

Veronica made a strange sound and covered her face. “Oh no.”

“Yeah. Prepare to explain Earth’s weirdest things. Allura is _still_ asking me awkward questions.” He looked around the room. “So...how long have you been rearranging things this time?”

Acxa turned to him. “She’s done this before?”

Veronica groaned again, but Lance  just laughed. “Oh yeah, you should have seen when she came out. I’d never seen he house so tidy! Normally she’s such a slob. I’m sure you know that by now though.”

Veronica threw the book at him.  Lance just ducked and laughed as if it happened all the time. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me at [legendaryroar](http://legendaryroar.tumblr.com) on tumblr.


End file.
